


your eyes are glowing to my beating heart

by 5_es_oh_es (YouMakeMyHeartCry)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: First fic for this fandom, Happy Ending, M/M, ash doesnt know how to deal with that, ash loves luke a bit, dont hate me, lots of cursing im a potty mouth, luke is suddenly a sex god, mikeys porn stash is involved, or a lot, sorry if it sucks, um not smut but not child friendly either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMakeMyHeartCry/pseuds/5_es_oh_es
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton regretted the day he ever agreed to join Michael's stupid band. He regretted it because not only had it been three years of hard work and all they had to show for it was a measly few hundred YouTube subscribers, but also because if he hadn't joined the stupid band he never would have met Luke fucking Hemmings and he wouldn't now be completely head over heels for the straightest guy he had ever met.</p><p>or, Ashton loves Luke and sometimes certain parts of his anatomy love Luke too and Luke makes fun of daddy kinks and Ashton just really doesn't want Luke to hate him</p>
            </blockquote>





	your eyes are glowing to my beating heart

**Author's Note:**

> Um so if you decided to give this a chance then i love you because that summary sucks so bad but anyway i hope you like this it's my first ever 5sos fic and it's the first time i've even come close to smut and its not smut but it's sexy and just ignore me please let me know what you thought
> 
> title is from Pretty Little Girl by Blink 182

Ashton regretted the day he ever agreed to join Michael's stupid band. He regretted it because not only had it been three years of hard work and all they had to show for it was a measly few hundred YouTube subscribers, but also because if he hadn't joined the stupid band he never would have met Luke _fucking_ Hemmings and he wouldn't now be completely head over heels for the straightest guy he had ever met.

The first time he met Luke he'd instantly been drawn to him, despite him being two years younger and covered in spots and probably the most awkward guy he had ever laid eyes on. He figured he'd get over it, and in a few years time he'd tell Luke that when they first met he thought he was hot and Luke would laugh and say something totally not modest and they'd move on. But it had been three years and Ashton was twenty now and he still had a stupid schoolboy _crush_ on the lanky blonde idiot. Despite being eighteen, Luke was still awkward and clumsy and shy and it should have been comical how absolutely _hopeless_ he was but Ashton just found everything he said or did endearing and adorable and he made himself _sick_ because he was such a cliche. 

Somehow, Luke was clueless. Ashton didn't understand how the guy didn't catch on, especially in the first few months they knew each other, since Ashton always got flustered and embarrassed whenever Luke said anything even mildly suggestive, and while Calum and Michael could wander around naked all they liked and Ashton wouldn't bat an eyelid, even the sight of Luke shirtless was enough to reduce him to a red-faced, stuttering mess and he'd have to leave the room. 

But eventually it got better, and Ashton liked to think that he did a pretty good job of keeping it a secret now. He'd had three years to practice, after all. 

Despite this, Ashton still regretted joining the band. He loved his friends, he really did, but he could barely stand being around Luke knowing he'd never have him. Every time Luke mentioned a girl he liked, or said he had a date planned, Ashton felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly in the chest. But even worse than that was how, sometimes, he and Luke would be alone and they'd just be talking and Luke would say something or look at him strangely and Ashton would honestly for a split second forget that Luke was straight as a pencil and think maybe he had a chance. But then he would always come crashing back to Earth and that was the most painful thing, feeling that stupid hope fall to pieces and he'd sometimes have to go to the bathroom to hide the fact that he was actually fucking _crying_ because he was so in love.

Recently, much to Ashton's chagrin, Luke had really grown into himself. He'd always been cute in a dorky kind of way, but it seemed to Ashton that overnight he had grown ten feet, lost all his baby fat and he even had stubble and though he was still adorable and awkward he was now undeniably _hot_. Ashton had always had a thing for taller guys and now Luke towered over him and he was styling his hair and wearing tighter clothes and it was like somebody was telling Luke exactly what he liked in a guy and Luke was being that. 

Of course, all this hadn't actually happened overnight. But it didn't really hit home that Luke wasn't a kid anymore until one night when Ashton was in Luke's bedroom with Michael, waiting for Luke to finish showering, and he heard a muffled curse from the bathroom. Michael instantly burst into raucous laughter and Luke started yelling incoherently from inside the bathroom.

"What the fuck is going on Michael?" he asked, thoroughly confused, but before he got an answer the bathroom door opened and when he looked over his eyes widened and his heart stopped because Luke was stood in the doorway _naked_ , hands covering his crotch as he glared at Michael. 

"The fucking fucktard took my towel and clothes." Luke seethed, face red with anger and embarrassment. Ashton forced himself to look away and buried his head in the pillow to hide his reddened cheeks. He then realised how weird that must have looked so he forced a laugh so it looked like he was in hysterics and that was why he was suffocating on a pillow. He listened to Luke and Michael's exchange, continuing to fake laugh rather than looking up and risking seeing Luke again.

"Mikey, where the fuck are they?" Luke growled.

"They're right there." Michael replied, and Ashton assumed he gestured to somewhere though he refused to look.

"Fucking give them to me."

"I'm not your slave, get them yourself."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You know exactly why not, Michael." Luke hissed. Michael laughed maniacally.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I do, you'll have to just tell me."

"I'm fucking using my hands, Michael, now put my fucking clothes and towel in the fucking bathroom."

"Come on, Lukey, we're all friends here. Who cares if we see your junk?" 

" _I_ care, Mikey, and you know it." Luke whined. 

"I don't know why, Luke. Why are you such a prude? You've seen my dick plenty of times, and Calum's." Michael sighed, but Ashton felt the bed shift and he knew he'd given in and was getting up to give Luke his clothes.

"Not by choice! Just because you two have no dignity doesn't mean I don't." Luke muttered scathingly. Ashton listened as Michael moved around and was just about to look up when he heard a loud _slap_ and Luke yelped loudly while Michael burst out into loud laughter. 

"I fucking hate you Michael Gordon Clifford." Luke shouted. Ashton couldn't help himself anymore and looked up then, just in time to see Luke retreating into the bathroom. The sight of him naked was bad enough, but there was not a large red hand print on his ass and Ashton couldn't fucking breathe and it was a good job Michael was laughing so hard because if he wasn't he definitely would have seen how hard Ashton was as he got up and ran out of the room. 

That was the first time he'd ever actually been _turned_ _on_ by Luke, but after that it seemed to happen all the time. They would all be snuggling on the sofa or on someone's bed, watching a movie or the like, and Luke might bury his head in Ashton's shoulder or accidentally brush his crotch and suddenly it was all systems go as far as his dick was concerned. He could usually get it under control, or if not he could just about hide it from the others or tell he needed to pee and disappear into the bathroom if it came to it. 

Things went on like that for a long time, and a part of Ashton knew that, eventually, someone was going to notice something and he wouldn't be able to explain it away. He hoped that, by some miracle, it would never happen, but Ashton had never been a particularly lucky person.

It was a Saturday night and they were all sat watching a movie in Michael's room when Calum decided to go searching for his old beanie which he was certain Michael had stolen. Luke was nestled into Ashton's side but it was okay because Michael was on the other side and he (sort of) balanced it out and Ashton was concentrating on the movie so it was fine. Calum was being his usual noisy self, knocking things over and throwing stuff around (it was okay because Michael's room was such a state anyway it wouldn't make a difference), but then he suddenly stopped and was quiet for a second. Nobody paid him any notice at first, but then he made a strangled whooping sound and the three looked over. 

"Oh my God I just found Michael's porn stash." Calum shouted triumphantly. Michael cursed loudly and jumped to his feet while Ashton and Luke laughed. Luke didn't move, however, meaning that he was laughing into Ashton's neck and his hoot breath was warming Ashton's skin and Ashton was distracted from the film and so suddenly he was breathing deeply, but then Luke suddenly jerked away from him and he managed to cool down.

"Let's watch something." Ashton barely registered Luke's excited suggestion until Calum and Michael were debating which chick was hotter and Ashton realised oh _shit_ they're going to put porn on and Luke is here and he was about to make his excuses and _get_ _out_ but then Michael and Luke are sat either side of him again and Calum is sliding a disc into the player and he doesn't know why he's freaking out because it's not even gay porn it should not turn him on and it definitely should not make him think of Luke. 

It was actually okay, he didn't feel turned on in the slightest, and after about ten minutes Ashton breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed slightly. They watched for a while in silence, and Ashton couldn't help but notice Luke averting his eyes at parts and at one point he honest-to-God _flinched_ but they all knew that Luke was a virgin and so nobody said anything to avoid embarrassing the boy. 

"Am I the only one who feels a little gross watching this knowing that Mikey has wanked to it?" Calum said, out of the blue. Michael made a choking sound and Luke giggled, while Calum simply raised an eyebrow. Eventually Michael managed to choke out actual words. 

"I have _not_ you knob, I've never seen this one, someone told me it got kinky and weird at the end and I'm not into that shit. Plus, _you_ wanted to watch it!" he spluttered. Calum chuckled, obviously proud of himself for making Michael so embarrassed.

"I didn't think it would be weird but all I can think about is you sat there with your junk-"

"Okay! I think we've seen enough, why don't we put the other movie back on?" Ashton cut him off, shooting him a disgusted glance. Surprisingly, Luke shook his head.

"No way, this is good. Does anyone else want to see the kinky shit that Michael mentioned? Because I do." 

The other three stared at Luke in surprise. He was usually such a prude, it was shocking enough when he suggested watching porn in the first place, but this was even more out of character. 

"Who are you and what have you done with Luke?" Michael asked. Luke rolled his eyes and reached over Calum for the remote.

"Fuck off Michael."

"No but seriously Luke, what's gotten into you?" Calum asked. Luke shrugged.

"Nothing. It's not like you've ever put porn on before. I have nothing against it."

"But you're such a prude!" 

Luke glared at Michael, insulted. "I'm not a prude, I just don't like other people seeing me naked."

"Whatever. It's still weird. And no, we're not watching the 'kinky shit'." Michael rolled his eyes as he spoke. Luke looked put out, and so did Calum.

"Aw, come on Michael. It'll be funny!"

"It'll scar me for life."

"Please?" Calum pouted, sticking out his bottom lip, and when Luke quickly followed suit Michael groaned, turning to Ash for help. Ashton just shrugged, not wanting to take sides because he didn't particularly care now that he knew he wasn't affected. After a few more moments of deliberation Michael sighed and slumped in defeat.

"Fine, whatever, but if I have nightmares I'm waking your asses up and you can sing me lullabies." he muttered. 

"You know you only have to ask and I'll sing you to sleep any time you want, sweet cheeks." Calum crooned in a high pitched, mocking tone. Michael just glared even more.

Luke, meanwhile, was skipping the DVD, eventually pressing play when he was satisfied with what he saw on the screen. It was okay at first, just a bit of bondage and even Michael was laughing and joining in with Calum in mocking the actress' exaggerated moans (Can you call her an actress if she's legitimately being fucked? Ashton wonders.)

He sort of zoned out a little for a while, and found himself picking at a loose strand on the blanket when he heard it. His eyes widened and his head shot up to look at the screen, hoping he'd imagined it but no, there it was again. 

"Oh, _daddy_!" the woman cried. Ashton's cheeks flamed as the other three started laughing even harder, if that was possible. Ashton was relieved that, as embarrassed as he was (because yes okay he has a daddy kink), he still wasn't turned on and he found thanking God for making him only like boys. 

But then the disc ended and it should have been okay but the others were still laughing a lot and they eventually started to calm down but then it happened.

"Oh, Daddy!" Luke moaned, and even though he was still laughing and didn't sound at all convincing, the sound shot straight to Ashton's dick and then he said it again. Michael and Calum copied briefly, but then they were rolling around because Luke was really going for it, managing to stop laughing long enough to throw his head back, scrunch his eyes shut and literally _moan_ it and it was all Ashton could do not to come in in his pants right there because _daddy_ _kink_ and _Luke_ and he was so hard. Luke lifted his head up then and looked straight at Ashton and his smile literally dropped off his face and Ashton could only imagine what he looked like, face flaming, bottom lip between his teeth and tears in his eyes and for a moment he just stared right back at Luke, who's cheeks also began to redden, and then he couldn't take it anymore and he jumped up and literally sprinted out of the bedroom, slamming the door shut, not stopping until he was in the bathroom with his back against the door. 

He was breathing hard and he had never been so turned on in all his life but he had also never been so humiliated because his best friends in the world had just made it crystal clear that he was a disgusting person and now they were going to know he liked that stuff and Luke would know that he'd turned him on and they were probably sat there laughing at him right that second and-

He jumped halfway out of his skin at the sharp knocking on the door, right where his head was resting. He was so surprised he almost opened the door, but then remembered what was happening and jerked his hand back, leaning against the door again.

"Ashton, open the door, it's me." he heard Luke call from the other side. He laughed dryly.

"Go away, Luke." he replied, voice choked, and he realised that he was crying. Luke obviously realised too because suddenly he was pushing against the door, trying to force his way in, and Ashton cursed Michael's family for not installing locks on the bathroom door. It was okay though, because Ashton was stronger than Luke anyway. After a minute or so, Luke stopped and Ashton heard a sigh.

"Ashton, please." he said and Ashton immediately deflated because he could hear from his voice that Luke was crying and there's no way in hell that Ashton could ever say no to a crying Luke and so he sighed loudly and opened the door, only for Luke to charge into him, almost knocking him clean off his feet. As it was, he stumbled backwards and it was only his grip on the door handle that allowed him to remain on his feet.

"What the _fuck_ Luke?" he cried out. Luke moved away, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry. I was charging the door. I didn't expect you to open it."

"You were crying Luke."

"So?" the younger boy looked confused, as if he didn't understand why his crying was relevant, and Ashton took in his watery eyes and his damp cheeks and had to look away or else risk breaking down completely.

"I can never say no to you when you cry, Luke." he admitted, refusing to look up from the ground. 

"Oh." 

They were both silent for a minute or so but eventually Ashton took a deep breath and steeled himself. 

"Look, I'm sorry about...whatever that was. I'm just going to go before I embarrass myself any more." he muttered, starting for the door, but Luke had a hand around his wrist and he yanked him back. When he met Luke's gaze, the blonde looked confused. 

"Embarrass yourself? When did you embarrass yourself? _I_ embarrassed myself. I was being stupid and you looked so uncomfortable and I'm really sorry, I wasn't thinking and I know it was stupid and you have no idea how embarrassed I am, I just sometimes forget that you're older than me and of course you're going to think I'm being childish and I don't know why-"

"Luke! Stop! That's not...you've got it all wrong Luke. That's not at all what was wrong." Ashton assured him, and fuck, he _knows_ he should have gone along with it, because Luke was offering him the perfect escape and he was totally blowing his chance but he couldn't lie to Luke, not if it meant making him feel bad, he just couldn't do it.

"I...okay. So what was wrong, then?" Luke asked, looking more confused than ever. Ashton sighed, shaking his head and taking a seat on the side of that bathtub, folding his hands in his lap to hide the tent in his sweatpants which Luke hadn't noticed somehow.

"You're going to hate me, Luke." he whispered, feeling his eyes fill with tears again.

"What? Don't be stupid. I'd never-"

"I have a daddy kink." Ashton cut him off, and his words came out in a rush but Luke still heard him clearly enough. Luke's eyes widened and he blushed, hard, looking down at his hands.

"Oh. So..."

"Yeah. I just...fuck, I just had leave." he laughed at himself. He was expecting Luke to laugh at him too, especially knowing that he'd given him an erection for fuck's sake, but apparently Luke was being decidedly dense today and still didn't understand.

"Ashton, I am so, so sorry. I know I was taking the piss but honestly, I don't hate you, I don't think you're weird or gross or disgusting. It's a totally normal thing, and it's common and I don't judge you at all, honestly. I'm really sorry I made you upset and uncomfortable, please don't be offended. I'll go kick Calum and Mikey's arses and tell them never to mention it again, please, just don't be angry." he rambled. Ashton sighed, shaking his head. He would have laughed at how slow Luke was being, if he weren't in such a compromising situation. 

"Luke." he said simply. Luke frowned.

"Yeah?"

"I,um...okay, I was a bit offended, but like, I've always thought it was weird, I'm not that offended. It's fine. That, um...that wasn't the problem." he mumbled, still embarrassed. Luke didn't speak, so eventually he looked up, and the puzzled look on Luke's face made Ashton want to groan in frustration and also kiss him until he couldn't breathe. 

"I'm so confused, Ash."

"For fuck's sake Luke." he hissed, rolling his eyes, before taking a deep breath and moving his hands. Luke didn't even look away from his face, so Ashton decided he needed to be a bit more obvious, looking down at his crotch and then back up at Luke. Sure enough, Luke's eyes followed his gaze and the blonde immediately stepped backwards, cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

"Oh, shit. Man, Ash, I'm sorry. Oh God, I'm an idiot. All this time I thought you were upset and you came in here to fucking jerk off. I'm sorry, I'm so stupid. I'll, um...I'll just go." Luke mumbled, stumbling over his words. Ashton laughed out loud, shaking his head.

"I didn't come to, um...you know. Don't worry. I really was upset, I was scared that you'd, you know...I was worried you'd judge me." Ashton shrugged, surprised. Luke didn't seem at all phased by the fact that he'd given him an erection, he was just embarrassed. Luke snorted.

"Ash, come on, it's porn. I'm not going to judge you for being turned on, that's exactly what it's for, isn't it?" he laughed, expecting Ashton to join in, but Ashton just stared at him. He couldn't believe that Luke was being so thick. It was almost as if he was doing it deliberately. Luke's face fell when Ashton didn't join in laughing, like he expected, but instead just stared at him incredulously. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You are such an idiot Luke." he said. Luke frowned, offended.

"Thanks," he muttered sarcastically, "May I ask why?"

Ashton closed his eyes and smiled bitterly. 

"Luke, it wasn't the _porn_ that turned me on." 

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'm totally, completely stumped, because you're not making any sense and I-"

"It was you! For fuck's sake Luke, do I have to spell it out for you? The fucking porn didn't affect me, I didn't give a shit because it was a fucking _woman_ but then it was _you_ and I've had a crush on you since we first met but you're straight and that's okay that's why I never told anyone but it used to be okay but now you're so _hot_ and I can't believe you haven't noticed how many times I've had to leave the room because I'm so attracted to you and sometimes my dick doesn't seem to get the message that you're off limits." Ashton stopped, and by now he was panting. He hadn't been shouting, because Luke's parents were out but Mikey and Calum were down the hall and he didn't want them to hear his confession. He was still breathing hard and refusing to look up at Luke. "But you were just there and you did that thing and you moaned and that was bad enough but then you said _it_ and I thought I was going to come on the spot and I just...Luke, I'm so sorry. I should have told you years ago, and I know you probably think I'm some kind of creepy pervert but I'm not, I really am sorry, I've tried so hard to get it under control and I just-"

Luke's arms were suddenly around him and he couldn't speak anymore, he just rested his forehead on his shoulder and let himself cry because for some reason Luke hadn't run away from him or told him to fuck off and that was a miracle in itself and he was just so relieved because Luke not hating him right now was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

"Luke? Say something."

"You are such an idiot Ashton." 

Ashton frowned as he recognised Luke recycling his own words, pulling back to look at the younger boy.

"What?" 

Luke didn't answer him. Instead, he rolled his eyes and smiled, and it was so blinding that Ashton automatically smiled back, although he wasn't sure why either of them were smiling. And then Luke was leaning forward and for a split second he thought he was going to headbutt him but then he was _kissing_ him and Ashton was pretty sure his head was going to explode because he'd had this dream but this time he could really feel the cold lip ring against his own lip and in his dream he'd never been able to taste tears and honestly he could never dream this because Luke tasted like nothing he'd ever tasted before and he never in a million years could have imagined this. After what could only have been seconds but felt like hours, Ashton couldn't take it anymore and had to pull away.

"Luke, you're straight." he pointed out. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Really? Wow, thanks for letting me know, I didn't realise. As you can probably tell." he deadpanned. Ashton ignored the sarcasm because he had never been more confused.

"Luke, I don't get it." he whined. The blonde boy rolled his eyes, standing up and pulling Ashton to his feet.

"Okay, so let's put it this way. Until I was fifteen years old, I'd never even considered sucking another guy's dick. Then I met you, and all I wanted was to suck yours." he said softly. Ashton's breathing hitched. Luke's voice was soft and smooth, in sharp contrast to the words he was saying, so much so that Ashton half thought he was hearing things. 

"I don't...you've dated girls. Luke, I've never seen you so much as look twice at another guy before."

"I like girls. Girls are hot. They're also soft, and cute, and cuddly. And you're right, I don't really look at guys and feel any attraction. Usually, guys don't attract me. But you...you're hot, and you're soft, and cute, and cuddly, and you're everything I've ever liked in any girl except you're a _guy_ and don't think that didn't terrify me, because it did, but then I came to the conclusion that I'm not gay, or straight, or bisexual. I'm Luke. I'm just Luke and you're just Ashton and labels are stupid because if we lived in a world where labels didn't exist I wouldn't have thought you were off limits all these years and maybe this wouldn't just be happening now."

"Luke, are you...are you sure? This isn't, like, a pity thing?" 

"Ash, I swear you're trying to convince me that I'm not into you. Have I got the wrong idea? Do you not want this?"

"No! I mean yes, God, I want this. I want you. I just...I'm shocked, and confused. I just...I don't know what this is, I don't know what you want this to be. All I know is I want you in every possible way but I don't know if you-"

"Shut up and kiss me, _daddy_." Luke hissed, smirking, and okay, Luke wasn't being serious but Ashton whimpered anyway and fuck if he was going to argue with that.

It wasn't like the first time, this time. Luke was an impatient fuck, apparently, and he had his tongue in Ashton's mouth before Ash could react, not that he was complaining. They were both breathing heavily by now and Ashton felt like he was going to collapse, and Luke seemed to pick up on that because he turned them and pushed Ashton towards the door, kicking it closed and pushing the older boy up against it. They remained like that for a while longer, both of them getting more and more frantic, and then Ashton's brain seemed to kick start and it finally hit him that this was really happening. He smirked against Luke's mouth, because though until now the younger boy had had all the control, Ashton had slept with guys before and while Luke had experience, Ashton knew he'd never so much as kissed a guy before and therefore Ashton was more experienced and he planned to demonstrate that. 

Before Luke knew what was happening, Ashton had turned them around so that Luke was against the door. He then pulled out of the kiss to catch his breath, moving his lips straight to Luke's neck. Luke moaned, squirming, and Ashton chuckled because he knew that it wasn't just pleasure, that Luke was dangerously ticklish and his neck was the worst place. Ashton had planned to drive Luke crazy, biting and kissing and sucking up and down his neck, but he couldn't resist those lips and had to lean up and kiss him again and he tugged on the cool metal ring with his teeth, which apparently drove Luke crazy. 

"Ash!" He moaned, and without thinking he rolled his hips, grinding against Ashton. 

"Fuck, Luke!" Ashton responded, just as loudly, surprised by how hard Luke was. He hadn't expected that; a part of him still thought Luke was straight and couldn't comprehend how he could be this turned on by another guy, but a bigger part of him didn't care because Luke was hard from making out with _him_ and his hand seemed to move by itself and suddenly he was palming the younger boy through his sweatpants and he'd never heard such amazing sounds and he was painfully hard himself but that didn't matter because suddenly Luke's nails were digging into his sides and he threw his head back and his moan was so loud that Michael and Calum definitely heard and Ashton didn't care because he had seen guys orgasm before but had never been this hot and he couldn't believe it was happening. Ashton looked down at the crotch of Luke's sweats, and the wetness forming there, and had to bite back a moan himself. They both stood still for a moment, Luke struggling to catch his breath, and then when he finally opened his eyes and looked at Ashton he blushed and looked away. He looked embarrassed, but Ashton couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

"Sorry." he mumbled. Ashton's eyes widened incredulously.

"W-what?" 

"I, um...I'm sorry. That was ridiculously quick, I-" and Ashton laughed then, because Luke honestly thought he needed to apologise?

"Shut up, Luke."

"But that was-oh God-I've just never done anything like that, and I know that's really lame because I'm eighteen but it's the truth and you're just so...and that was so hot I just couldn't-"

Ashton kissed him because that was the only way he could think of to shut him up. "That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen, Luke. I've wanted to see that for so long."

"Me too." Luke admitted, and Ashton grinned and he knew then that he'd never, ever get tired of hearing Luke say things like that, or anything really.

"Come on then. I guess we'd better go face the others. There's, um, no way they didn't hear you, then." Ashton told him. Luke flushed.

"Shit, I forgot about them. God, they'll never let me live this down."

"No, they won't." Ashton agreed, smirking. Luke glared, but then his expression changed into a smirk of his own.

"You know what? I'm not going down alone. They've heard me come, now it's your turn."

"Is that a threat?"

"Nope. That's a promise." Luke winked, before spinning Ashton around and pushing him against the door, and then, much to Ashton's shock, dropping to his knees in front of him. 

"Luke, are you," he paused for a second, scrunching his face up as the other boy's hands pulled at the waistband of his sweats. It felt good, but he was nervous, "sure? Luke. You don't have to...you haven't done this before." he panted. Luke looked up at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Are you saying you want me to go practice first? I mean, I'm sure Michael would be up for it but-"

"NO!" Ashton was vehement. Luke laughed. "I just mean, like, don't feel like you have to. I can, you know, do it myself. You haven't done anything like this before and I'm concerned."

"I'm fine, Ash. I want to. Also, I'm pretty sure you can't give yourself a blowjob." he insisted, and Ashton groaned because Luke _wants_ to and that's the most amazing thing. 

"So that's what this is then?" he stuttered out. Luke laughed. Instead of responding to the question, he just tugged down Ash's sweatpants. 

His question was answered soon enough.

...

They emerged from the bathroom just over ten minutes later, both slightly shaky and grinning like idiots. 

They'd both forgotten about Michael and Calum, not for the first time that night, until they walked in the bedroom and Calum was lying on the floor with headphones on and Michael had his head buried under the bedclothes. Calum saw them walk in and his eyes narrowed. He slowly took off his headphones and threw them at Michael, who shot up, ready to throw something back, but then he saw Luke and Ashton and stopped, mirroring Calum's facial expression.

"Did you guys enjoy yourselves?" Calum asked, raising an eyebrow. His face had already softened, and he looked like he was fighting back laughter as he waited for an answer. Luke blushed but Ashton smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks, we had a blast." he winked. Calum broke down into laughter then, burying his face in the couch cushions. Mikey still looked furious, though.

"I cannot believe you two. You just sucked each other's dicks in my _family_ bathroom!" he yelled. Luke and Ashton glanced at each other, giggling.

"Actually, that's not true." Ashton corrected him. Michael was about to retort when Luke surprised everyone.

"Yeah. Ashton didn't suck my dick."

...

Ashton didn't regret the day he agreed to join Michael's band anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far thank you i love you i wish i could hug you, kudos would be nice, let me know what you thought :*


End file.
